Sisters Prologue
by raven43
Summary: What if Callisto's sister was alive how would that change her life? (Updated finally)
1. Default Chapter

Mother is screaming, So is father and I watch from my hiding place as the fire dances around them.

I can no longer stand to hear their screams so I cover my ears but it isn't enough. I can still make out their cries for help.

After awhile their screaming stops, I know my parents are dead. A sadness I have never felt before sneaks into my heart and I want to be dead with them.

I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I didn't hear my sister cry out. For a moment I think maybe she's alive. But that hope is crushed as I remember seeing mother force her inside the house before the fire started.

Then I hear her war cry again. I watch as she looks at the flames. She's yelling at one of her men and pointing to one of the burning houses.

He shakes his head as she runs a sword through his chest. Then she makes her way toward me.

She's standing right in front of me, I fear that the beating of my heart will tell her I'm here.

She doesn't see me as I get a good look at her face. Funny she doesn't look like a monster.

The brunette watches the flames for a few more seconds then she gets on her horse and rides out of the village like nothing at all had happened.

Callisto woke up with a start. That dream had tormented her for as long as she could remember.

She got up from the place she had been sleeping and watched the fire burn. It danced around the logs the way the fire in her dream had danced around her family.

The woman shook her head and thought of her sister. It really was such a shame that Xena didn't have one. She would never know what joy a sister could bring.

But the brat that she traveled with had one. And the blonde was on her way to kill her.

"An eye for an eye" She whispered into the night air "And a sister for a sister."


	2. one

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena, so don't please don't sue me.

Callisto kicked her horse willing it to move faster, she was a days ride away from Potidaea.

The sun was going down ,she knew that she wouldn't make it much further, so she stopped beside a quite little river and set up camp.

The blonde started a fire and sat to sharpen her sword. She imagined running it through the bard's sister.

She closed her eyes, thoughts of her own sister filled her mind. If she had been capable of crying, she would have but her tears had deserted her long ago, or maybe she had deserted them, she no longer cared which one was true.

When sleep could no longer be put off, the woman lay her head down and closed her eyes. She fought it for a few seconds longer, because she didn't want to hear her mother's screams.

The morning finally came, it brought with it a storm. Large dark clouds rolled across the sky ,thunder filled her ears, as she raced down the path that led into the bard's village.

When she reached the outskirts of town, lighting flashed it smile and the sky opened up. Large cold drops of rain slashed her clothing soaking her to the bone.

Callisto didn't care, nothing was going to stop her now. She could almost smell the girls blood as she stopped her horse in front of a farm house.

The people inside didn't know what had hit them, as she kicked in the front door and walked inside.

A man tried to put up a fight, but Callisto easily pushed him out of the way, as she made her way over to the fireplace where two women stood.

"Your coming with me." The blonde said as she grabbed Lila's arm.

"Who...Who are you?" the girl asked "What do you want with me?"

The blonde grinned at her, but before she could respond the man tried to hit her. She moved out of the way at the last second and he fell forward.

Callisto released the girl, as she placed a dagger to his neck. She was about to slit his throat but the brunette stopped her.

"No please don't...I'll go with you...Just please let my family go."

The woman held the blade there a moment, debating wether or not to kill daddy dearest. She decided to let him live and stood.

Once again she grabbed the girl, forcing her to the open door. She paused for only a second staring at the man.

"You tell Xena to remember Cirrah."

She forced Lila outside and together they were eaten up by the storm.

In a town not far from Potidaea, Xena and Gabrielle sat in a tavern. They were glad to be in out of the storm it was raging . Thunder was screaming, when the doors opened, Joxer ran inside.

He spotted his friends and ran over to them. He smiled at the blonde but took a seat beside Xena.

"Man that's some storm. Lucky I found this place. Even luckier that I found you two."

"What's going on Joxer." Xena asked, knowing that it could be anything. With Joxer you never knew what you were gonna get.

"I heard that Najara escaped."

The brunette stood "Gabrielle I want you and Joxer to go to Potidaea. "

"No. I'm not going to let you go after her alone...I may be able to get her to turn herself in."

Xena stood there for a second she turned to Joxer "Are you sure she's loose?"

"Well..no" he said "I'm not sure."

Xena turned back to the blonde "See there's no reason for both of us to be out in this mess. Go home, wait for me there. If it's true and she's out I'll ride back for you. If not then you will have had a nice visit with your parents."

Gabrielle grinned at her "I have missed them...ok but if your not back in two days I'm coming after you."

"I'll see you soon."

She smiled at them as she like Callisto was eaten up by the storm.


End file.
